


Hiccups

by lights_of_lisbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas thinks he's dying, Dean thinks Cas is the cutest thing in the world, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Mostly just making out, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Season 9, a lil bit of smut, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_of_lisbon/pseuds/lights_of_lisbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably set during Season 9 although it runs on the premise that Dean allowed Cas to stay with them at the bunker. Basically Castiel has the hiccups and doesn't know what to do, cuteness ensues. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

     “Dean!” the distant, panic-filled call echoed down the hall of the bunker and roused the hunter from his soap opera-induced trance. Dean sat up quickly, head cocked toward the housing wing before bolting from the couch where he had been reclined watching the newest episode of Dr. Sexy, MD. He raced down the hallway, stocking feet sliding on the wood floors and causing Dean to narrowly avoid face planting into a table corner as he ran down the hallway to where he had heard the cry for help.  
     He slid around the corner only to crash headfirst into a panicked ex-angel. Dean grasped Cas’ forearms to steady himself, fingers bunching in the material of Cas’ long sleeved shirt as he tried to grab the other man’s attention.  
     “Cas. Cas!” Dean repeated forcefully as he shook his boyfriend and cupped his face, forcing Cas to meet his eyes.  
     “What’s wrong? What happened?” Dean questioned urgently, voice deepening in concern.  
     “Dean I-I think I’m dying,” Cas stuttered, breath tripping on its way out of his mouth. Dean’s heart stilled momentarily at Cas’ words and then picked up again, redoubling its efforts to beat out of his ribcage.  
     “What the hell do you mean? Tell me exactly what happened,” Dean commanded, steely resolve veining his voice as he silently pledged to do whatever he had to to protect his boyfriend.  
     Cas took a deep breath before plunging into his story, “I was drinking the carbonated beverages that Sam gave me when my diaphragm suddenly constricted, causing me to emit a strange sound and leaving my chest sore. It is a predicament that I find myself unable to extricate myself from and, seeing as how I am unable to halt this unpleasant occurrence, I have come to the conclusion that the only outcome of my ailment is death.” His sentence ended with an abrupt, semi-squawking sound that caused his whole body to jump. Cas’ pleading look faded to one of confusion as Dean began shaking with laughter that started silently and slowly worked its way up to full-body guffaws that doubled him over and left the hunter breathless.  
     “I fail to see what about my impending demise is so amusing,” Cas rumbled stiffly, brow creasing in disapproval as Dean wiped tears from his eyes.  
     “Oh Cas,” Dean responded with a wide grin that bespoke unmeasurable amounts of relief as he pulled his befuddled boyfriend in for a hug, “You’re not dying, you just have the hiccups.”  
     “Hic-cups?” Cas repeated, separating the syllables of the word as if trying it out for the first time.  
     “Yeah, it happens when you drink too fast; you must have gotten it from guzzling that whole six pack of Coke. C’mon, I know something that might help,” Dean continued, winking suggestively before pecking Cas on the lips. The kiss deepened, Cas’ back thumping against the wall as Dean pinned Cas’ arms above his head, groaning appreciatively before their foreplay was interrupted by Cas releasing an especially loud hiccup that almost caused him to bite Dean’s tongue off.  
     Dean pulled back, admiring Cas’ red, wrecked mouth before sighing and suggesting that they get Cas some water before trying anything more adventurous.  
     “So I’m not going to die?” Cas questioned, still sounding uncertain as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and lead them toward the kitchen.  
     “Not if I have anything to say about it,” Dean murmured, planting a kiss in Cas’ bed-rumpled hair before pulling him in closer, heart surging with affection for the cutest ex-angel in God’s garrison and feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world.


End file.
